1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of seismic trace analysis for extracting therefrom geologic information relative to an underground formation such as an oil reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Statistical calibration techniques applied to seismic traces in order to extract therefrom geologic parameters at the level of a reservoir have already been described by Doyen, 1988, Porosity from seismic data: A Geostatistical Approach, Geophysics, 53, No. 10, 1263-1275, and by Fournier and Derain, 1992, Seismic Data Integration in Reservoir Simulations through a Multivariate Statistical Calibration Approach, 62nd Ann. Intern. Mtg., Soc. Expl. Geophys., Expanded Abstracts, 95-98.
The calibration techniques used must be able to be easily adapted in case several geologic and seismic parameters are considered (multivariable aspect) and also to account for possibly non linear relations between the geologic and the seismic parameters. These techniques must not be limited by too many underlying probabilistic hypotheses, and they also must provide a proven quantification of the uncertainties linked to the values predicted by the calibration operation.
The known techniques for the geologic calibration of seismic data do not always fulfil these objectives.